Dagannoth Kings/Strategies
The Dagannoth Kings are considered one of the best bosses to do for money. They can drop Dragon axes, Berserker rings, Archers' rings, Warrior rings and Seers' rings relatively often. Their bones also fetch a very nice price on the market. The Kings The Kings reside on the sixth floor (the deepest) in Waterbirth Island Dungeon. *Dagannoth Prime: The Dagannoth King who uses magic attacks. Whenever he is attacking, Protect from Magic must be on at all costs as Prime can hit up to 60-70 damage and easily kill a player in 2 hits. Prime is weak to ranged attacks. *Dagannoth Rex: The Dagannoth King who uses melee attacks. He is extremely easy to deal with, as he can be either binded or lured to the edges of the islet where he can get stuck easily. *Dagannoth Supreme: The Dagannoth King who uses ranged attacks. Supreme is also easy to deal with, hitting harder then Rex but lower then Prime. Supreme's attacks can hit multiple players if they are facing his direction. *Spinolyps inhabit the moat surrounding the Dagannoth Kings' island. They are generally weak and have 75 hitpoints. They do not hit very high compared to the Kings or very accurately, but their ranged attacks poison you and their magic attacks drain 1 prayer point if they hit. The poison damage starts at 6 so it is worth bringing antipoison potions. They can be used to heal with the use of Guthan's set or Saradomin godsword while waiting for the Kings to respawn. Inventory Your inventory should consist of the following: *Special weapons/switch equipment *Rune thrownaxe *Pet rock (only if soloing) *1-2 pieces of emergency food *Antipoison protection (not needed if bringing Serpentine helm) *Emergency teleport *Rest of inventory filled with prayer restore potions Equipment Prayer bonus is essential for Dagannoth Kings and everyone's setup differs to a slight degree. It is best to try out DKS with another person and low risk. Once you are comfortable with the Kings, you will be able to modify your setup to your own style. |-| Magic (Rex only) = This setup is used by people who solo Dagannoth Rex. It is mostly used because Rex is the easiest out of all the Kings as it can be safespotted, as well as the chance of receiving the berserker ring. Using Guthan's armour set is highly recommended for very long trips; however, the Saradomin godsword and blood spells are better there because of the random effect of healing Guthan's set provides and the fact that Spinolyps may not always be within melee range. If using Flames of Zamorak, a staff of the dead combined with the charge spell and zamorak cape should be used for the best damage available for the spell. If using Claws of Guthix, a void knight mace should be used as it can autocast the spell. Use the guthix cape with the charge spell for 50% increased damage. Recommended skills: * 75+ * 70+ * 45+ (Mystic Might) |-| Tribrid (All Kings) = A tribrid setup means using Magic, Ranged and Melee all in one per person, it is only recommended for people who are experienced and a minimum of 2 people generally best with 3. If doing a duo, an alternative to attacking all three kings is to have 1 person targeting Rex, whilst the other targets Prime and Supreme. The person targeting Rex may help defeat Prime/Supreme if they need help. Recommended skills: * 80+ * 80+ * 75+ * 80+ * 80+ * 80+ * 70+ Tips and Tricks * Bringing Dwarf multicannons with 1-2k cannonballs can increase trips greatly since it will kill off Dagannoth Prime very quickly. Place the cannon on Prime's spawning area, and only load 30 cannonballs when it spawns; do not keep reloading, as it is less effective on Rex and Supreme and will cause them to attack you immediately upon being struck by a cannonball. *Attune a portal in your house to Waterbirth. This will make travel time significantly easier and will negate the need of having to have your house in Rellaka or have redirecting scrolls for it. *The suggested food for a trip to the DKS is Super restores and Saradomin brew, although for simplicity and cost-effectiveness, Sharks and a few Saradomin brews/Super restores for emergency will suffice. Bringing Guthan's set and Saradomin godsword can help reduce the use of food. *Even if bringing saradomin brews for food, it still helps to bring a potion to boost your hits. However it is debatable whether that extra space could be used for another brew instead is more helpful or not in the long run. *Ice Barrage can be used to freeze Dagannoth Rex, as well as the use of Blood spells can also be used in combination with a trident of the seas or swamp to heal. *Antipoisons are important to bring, as anyone going will be poisoned more than in any other boss (Because of the Spinolyps residing in the water around the lair). This is not the case if the player wears a serpentine helm throughout the trip. Sanfew serums are also useful, as they function as both an antipoison and a super restore. *If the world you enter already has a team in the lair then it is best to go up, move past the ladder, where only the occasional dagannoth will follow. Go to the area where there are Rock lobsters and it is too far away from the safespot. This is better than going back to the area where you came from to get here. *Completion of the elite Fremennik diary is recommended, as the Fremennik sea boots 4 will turn the Dagannoth Kings' bone drops into note form, allowing you to extend profits greatly. Category:Strategies Category:Dagannoth